


BB-8 and R2-D2, Wedding Planners Extraordinaire

by SerStolas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AmusedLeia, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meddling Droids, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Finn, Oblivious Poe Dameron, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: In which R2-D2 and BB-8 take matters into their own hands for love sick and oblivious Poe Dameron and Finn.





	BB-8 and R2-D2, Wedding Planners Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney
> 
> Find me on tumblr at nytemere.tumblr.com

BB-8 had a problem.

It whirred quietly through the halls of the new Resistance base as it considered the situation. That morning, like every morning for the past standard year, its roommates, Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn, had gotten up and moved through their morning routine, sneaking wistful and moony glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

When Friend-Rey and Jedi-Skywalker had returned two months ago, they had quickly come to the same conclusion that 95% of the Resistance had.

Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn were completely in love with each other. Friend-Rey mentioned it was almost sickeningly sweet the way they pined after each other, but neither ever said a thing.

Friend-Jess, Friend-Snap, Friend-Rey, General-Leia, Friend-Iolo, Friend-Bastian…any number of people had taken Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn aside quietly and told them that they needed to tell the other about their feelings.

Some organics, BB-8 thought, were hopeless.

If Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn had just admitted months ago how they felt about one another (and BB-8 had been monitoring their vitals, it knew they wanted to do weird organic things with each other that involved each others ports and accessories), then things would have not gotten to this rather desperate situation.

Friend-Finn had seen one of the new recruits flirting with Friend-Poe this morning after breakfast, and BB-8 knew that Friend-Finn had only seen the last part where the new recruit had “accidently” fallen on top of Friend-Poe. Friend-Finn had not seen Friend-Poe continually ignore the flirting. Friend-Finn had made a lame (foolish organics) excuse about needing to run some simulation and had rushed from the room.

Friend-Poe had then spent the past several hours looking for Friend-Finn, and Friend-Finn was no where to be found (BB-8 of course knew where Friend-Finn was, but it did not trust Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn to further mess this up if BB-8 just told Friend-Poe where Friend-Finn was).

BB-8 had come to, what it believed, was the most logical conclusion. Mated organics, in its experience, did not make these foolish mistakes around each other, at least not as often. Mated organics fought, but mated organics like Friend-Snap and Friend-Kun did not make these silly assumptions about each other when something went sideways.

So clearly, Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn must become mated organics. Then they would stop their silly pining and mooning over each other.

BB-8 paused mid whirr as it considered how it would accomplish making Friend-Finn and Friend-Poe mated organics, since clearly they couldn’t figure out the simplest solution for themselves.

R2-D2 had more experience dealing with silly organics like this than BB-8, perhaps he would have some ideas.

BB-8 quickly rolled off to find R2-D2.

~~  
~Your organics are hopeless~ R2-D2 informed BB-8

BB-8 beeped in frustration. ~Tell me something I don’t know. How do we get them to become mated organics~

~They should become formally mated~ R2-D2 replied. ~A wedding~

BB-8 beeped inquiringly. ~A wedding?~

~Yes~ R2-D2 beeped. ~When General-Leia and Smuggler-Solo became formally mated, they had a ceremony to show everyone they were formally mated. They call it a wedding~

~So we have a wedding for Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn~ BB-8 asked. ~They will mess it up. They cannot even confess their emotions to one another~

~Then we shall plan it~ R2-D2 replied. ~We need a room, flowers, food, people, and General-Leia~

~Why flowers and food?~ BB-8 inquired.

~Because organics like those at weddings~ R2-D2 beeped in a tone advising he didn’t understand it either.

~We should split up~ BB-8 suggested.

R2-D2 considered for a moment. ~I shall handle the room and flowers. I remember what General-Leia and Smuggler-Solo liked. You shall ask the mess for food, and advise General-Leia she must officiate. Then I shall gather Friend-Rey, Jedi-Luke, and Friend-Chewbacca. You can gather Pilot-Poe’s friends~

~We must herd Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn into the room~ BB-8 reminded him.

~You will fetch Pilot-Poe when everything is ready. Chewbacca shall help me with Friend-Finn~ R2-D2 decided. 

~Let’s get started~ BB-8 beeped happily.

~~  
“So you need a room for a ceremony?” the logistics officer asked R2-D2. “What ceremony?”

~Pilot-Poe and Friend-Finn are getting married~ R2-D2 informed the Twi’lek.

The officer blinked, his lekku twitching. “And you need this tonight?”

~Yes~ R2-D2 beeped an affirmative.

“Well, the new hanger’s just been finished and they haven’t moved all the X-wings in yet,” the Twi’lek mused. “They will be soon though, so it’s got to be tonight.”

~At dinner time~ R2-D2 suggested.

“Perfect. Just have everything sent over,” the officer informed him with a grin. “Bout kriffing time those two got a handle on this, though more notice would have been nice.”

R2-D2 was already rolling away to his next assignment.

The fledging greenhouse was next. They’d managed to transplant some of the plants from D-Qar here. R2-D2 found the head gardner, a Mirialan simply named Livia, in the midst of transplanting a pepper plant.

“R2-D2,” she looked surprised to see the droid here. “How can I help?”

~Pilot-Poe and Friend-Finn are getting married tonight in the new hanger and need flowers~ R2-D2 beeped.

Livia’s eyes widened. “Seriously? Tonight? Good they got their stuff together, but I coulda used more notice.”

R2-D2 beeped in agreed exasperation.

“Well, I’ll see what I can come up with,” Livia replied, her eyes already roaming the greenhouse. “What time’s the wedding?”

~Dinner time~ the droid beeped.

She sighed. “That gives me four hours. Argh.” She tossed another shovel full of dirt onto the pepper plant and turned to go round up her gardeners.

~~  
The head cook wasn’t any happier with BB-8 over the timing, but BB-8 managed to escape the mess mostly unscathed by informing the cooks that Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn were trying to keep everything quiet and that just wouldn’t do for the base.

Muttering about stubborn pilots and ground troopers, the cook had taken up the task.

Organics, BB-8 thought, were rather excitable.

Now for the second hardest part of this mission, General-Leia.

BB-8 whirred into her office beeping to get her attention.

Leia frowned faintly as she looked up from a data-pad. “BB-8? Is everything alright?”

~I have an important request from Friend-Poe~ BB-8 informed her, whirling around.  
Leia lifted a brow and waited.

~Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn wish to get married tonight and wish for you to perform the ceremony~ BB-8 beeped quite seriously. It hoped Leia could not sense its lie.

Leia’s brown creased and she eyed the droid a long moment. “Seems the kind of thing Poe would ask me in person, BB-8,” she informed the droid.

Oh dear.

BB-8 beeped softly. ~Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn must become formally mated. So R2-D2 and I are planning their wedding.~

“You’re what?” Leia frowned again.

~We are planning their wedding, for tonight~ BB-8 admitted.

“You realize this could backfire horribly,” Leia said as she pursed her lips thoughtfully.

~Friend-Poe and Friend-Finn have messed up things, again~ it beeped. ~So we must help them~

Leia stared at BB-8 so long it was afraid she would call the whole thing off.

Then she smiled. “Perhaps this isn’t the right way to go about this, BB-8, but you are right. It’s time to give those two a gentle push.”

Or a shove into the deep end, either way…

BB-8 beeped happily in response.

~~  
The reactions of outrage that they hadn’t been told sooner, and joy, from Poe and Finn’s friends were expected by this point by the two droids.

Leia already knew what was up, and R2-D2 suspected Luke could guess.

Most others were willing to get over their shock quickly though, at the prospect of a wedding between the two people almost the entire Resistance base had wagers on.

“I can’t believe Finn didn’t tell me!” Rey groused. “Weren’t they fighting this morning?”

“The Force works in mysterious ways,” Luke told her, eyeing R2-D2 a moment as they gathered in the new hanger with most of the rest of the base. 

Rey huffed as she eyed the hanger, noticing the streamers and flowers now decorating the hanger and whistled. “They do work fast though.”

“Droids do anyway,” Luke replied as R2-D2 beeped innocently.  
~~  
“You need to come down out of that tree and speak to Poe,” Chewbacca growled in Shyriiwook at Finn.

Finn pressed his back against the tree trunk and sighed. He’d managed to cry himself out earlier, but he didn’t really want to face Poe right now, regardless.

“Not really in the mood right now, Chewie,” Finn sighed.

“Poe wants to speak to you,” Chewie growled back.

Sure, to try and let Finn down easy. It hurt so kriffing much. Why hadn’t Finn just told Poe months ago how he felt the way Rey had suggested?

“Can’t hide up there forever,” Chewie informed him. “I can knock this tree down if I have to.”

Okay, he did not want an angry wookie. Reluctantly, Finn scaled down the tree and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Alright,” he said like a man going to his execution, “Let’s get this over with.”

On the other side of the base, BB-8 was beeping furiously at Poe, who was currently pacing a hole in the floor of his and Finn’s shared quarters.

“If he wanted to talk he’d have come back, BB,” Poe sighed dejectedly. All he wanted right now was to sweep Finn up in his arms and kiss the other man senseless, but he hadn’t been able to find Finn all day, and it was almost dinner time. Finn was doing a very good job of avoiding Poe right now.

Would Finn come to dinner, or even come back to their quarters that night? He desperately needed to talk to the man he was completely and utterly in love with.

“Why did I wait so long?” he groaned.

~Finn wishes to speak to you in the new hanger~ BB-8 beeped very patiently.

Poe paused mid-stride. It was a public location, but he could understand why Finn would want to talk publically.

He absolutely had to talk to Finn; there was no question about that.

“Alright, BB-8,” Poe sighed. “Let’s go.”

~~  
Chewbacca and BB-8 lead the respective persons in two different directions into the hanger, and when Poe and Finn both froze when they saw a hanger full of people, decorations, and food, the droid and wookie took things into their own hands.

Chewbacca shoved Finn forward and in front of Leia. Finn stared at Leia in utter shock as the General smiled at him.

Poe was a little harder to move, since BB-8 could only trip him up. Some people were staring at the two prospective grooms, beginning to figure out not all was as it seemed.

Luke Skywalker stepped up, grabbed Poe firmly by the wrist, and dragged the confused pilot in front of Leia.

“Now then,” Leia announced in a clear voice, regarding the two gaping men. “We are here to witness the marriage of Poe Dameron and Finn.”

Both men did credible imitations of landed fish for a moment before a look of desperate longing crossed Finn’s face and he reached out and grabbed Poe’s hand.

Poe’s expression turned to one of shocked hope and love and he grasped Finn’s other hand firmly in his own, clutching at Finn like a lifeline.

BB-8 and R2-D2 stood to one side of the ceremony, beeping softly in smug satisfaction.

Years later, when Poe and Finn Dameron recounted their wedding to their children, they were always sure to thank BB-8 and R2-D2 for their meddling. Sometimes, Finn would agree, organics just needed a push in the right direction.


End file.
